Judice Parker
Judice Parker is a forensic anthropologist that works in the FBI and a member of Michael's Battalion. She is also the older sister of Calerina Parker. She privately keeps her eyes out for any supernatural connections that her job detects in which she reports to the Battalion and/or deals with. She is a firm believer in what they are doing to help Daniel and his angelic allies keep and restore order. However, after a while, she becomes conflicted as she starts to develop a connection with Sam Winchester. Background Judice had a pretty normal life and was on good terms with her younger sister Callie. They grew up together in Jefferson City, Missouri. Once, after her sister had been stood up from her junior prom by a guy named Steven Dopkins, she had gone and put a skunk in his luxury sports car as payback. Judice had left home to go off to med school. She entered the field of anthropology and used it in the service of the federal bureau. When her sister was having trouble launching her dream of being a photojournalist, she helped her hone her photographic skills for the bureau as a freelancer. Things went pretty steady for Judice until she was approached by her good friend in the FBI Logan Donovan. He approached her to see if she was interested in joining the Battalion. She was a little shocked at the revelations of the supernatural but she gave it some thought. After a short while, while hanging out with her sister, she decided to meet with the Battalion about joining them. What she didn't know was that her sister had sensed something was different and followed her to the meeting. Judice was shocked when she saw her sister being dragged into the meeting space by two of the Battalion's men as they caught her spying. Judice helped soothe everything over by convincing the Battalion that her sister could be trusted and she would accept responsibility for her. Eventually, the both of them became inducted into the Battalion with Judice becoming an active operative and Callie becoming a scout. Her sister Callie soon ended up in a relationship with Daniel Leonard. Their relationship went surprisingly well given the unique circumstances, that is until the night he became the Heavenly Saint. Her sister began to feel intimidated by her boyfriend's new position and told Judice that she was thinking that it might be best if she ended their relationship. Judice understood but told her to only do that if she truly felt that was best for her, otherwise she should try to fight for it. Season 10 Judice went to help with the investigation of a series of incidents that were being caused by a nephilim whose trail was picked up by Gideon and needed some human expertise to help track his elusive target. Judice went to the morgue to investigate the body and even found out information that identified and confirmed the mother of the nephilim. Unbeknownst to her, she was being spied on by Sam Winchester. Gideon was investigating the scene of the murder when he was stopped by a policeman for crossing the crime scene tape but Judice had arrived and smoothed it over by claiming the angel was just made her assistant and was still sketchy on some protocol and procedure. She took a moment to amusingly comment on an angel ranked as high as a Power to not know enough to avoid trouble. However, Gideon was short with her and told her that he didn't have time to waste on things like courtesies when he was working on a matter as serious as their current one. The angel somewhat spitefully asked if she was there to help or waste his time and Judice, stiffly, told him what she had learned about the mother of the Nephilim he seemed to be tracking. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Season 10 Characters